The Quest
00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raked his claws across the ground, feeling a dark shiver crawl down his spine. Somone is here, I can sense it.. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io flew out of the tree and landed on the tom, claws dug into him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and threw the tom off, growling. "Who are you? And what do you want!?" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Get off him." Runningstrike hissed, yanking the cat of Mossypebble. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, shaking the other tom's fur off of his pelt. "No, Runningstrike. I can fight my own battles." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You have a good pelt, I'm taking it, these foxes have my throat if not." Io yowled and dug her teeth deep into his pelt. I lost four chances already, not this one! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:59, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow flinched at least it wasn't Wolf but she was as creepy as him "But.." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and fell back, feeling the tom's claws sink into his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC)'' "Get off him, slug." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io clawed tufts out and grabbed them and put them in her backpack. "''Sorry." she said and tried to get away from them. She stopped when she heard Runningstrike. "What did you call me you little wendego?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Slug, it is what you are in my mind." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "And that's what you got? Your a doornoob." she meowd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but...I am smarter then you the dozen, so leave." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble saw the advantage to escape and leaped onto the rogue, lashing out at his face. "Get out of here before we make you," He snarled, shaking the bits of blood off of his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, this is a worthey battle." Runningstrike mewoed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io bit Mossypebble. "Look, sorry about your fur, but a few tufts to my death." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stop." RUnningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stay out of this." Io rounded on Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out another snarl, and shoved him off, pinning him to the ground. "For the last and final time, get out of here!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Alright! geez." Io mewed and grabbed her backpack, she began to head off once more. Idiots.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That's it, I am going to teach her a lesson." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy shifted. "She's not worth our time." she meowed. She turned to Mossypebble. "Are you alright?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but I have to do this." Runningstrike mewed, he ran off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io ran along a ridge. "Thank god I got these at last, this was my last night before the fox was gonna get me." she panted with her bag. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Mossypebble coughed, "I'm fine.. I just need to get back to camp, is all." With that, the hefty tom sped back to camp, eventually limping and falling onto his paws. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Leaping, Runningstrike faced Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want from me? you told me to get lost so I did, leave me alone you creep!" Io hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "It was another cat who told you to get lost. I wanted to fight." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io pulled out a sharp thing from her backpack, like a shiny silver rock that was sharp. "Let's tango!" Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Clever, very clever." Runningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "We tango'en or what?" Io asked waving the knife around in her jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, no go. We can fight, but you have to catch me." Runningstrike mewed, he ran in enough circles to get most cats lost, but Runningstrike knew the way. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:55, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io just sat there, still as a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "This is just great..'"Ruunningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't understand my dear boy, I'm not as dumb as most of the little creatures you meet." Io yawned putting her knife away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That is a nice change." Runningstrike mumered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wonderful." Io meowed. "So am I helping you with your quest or what? your not gonna survive a day out there without someone with true skill." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That would be nice. The other cats go no where, those minds are so weak." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:04, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Well then, that's get a move on, i'm leader." Io meowed, back with the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then we can go!" Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io lead them to farmland. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sniffing the air, Runningstrike scanned the map in his head. "We are ten miles from the camp, I wonder if Mossypebble got back." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He probably did." Io murured and carried on and stopped at a barn and slipped inside it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 02:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay